A serial killers love story
by ErinTheOtaku
Summary: A short fic about one of Yoshikage Kira's "hot dates". I had the idea to write a Kira x Hand fic and this is what came out of it. I realise the premise makes it sound like a joke/crack fic but it's actually a serious story. I'm really bad at summaries.


**A/N: I wanted to add in some duwang lines so bad but had to remind myself that I decided to write a serious fic. So instead I'll say it in the author note, I hope you enjoy this story about a man who gets a feeling so complicated in a beautiful duwang.**

"Right this way, miss." A soothing voice, belonging to a man named Yoshikage Kira; guided his companion by the hand, leading her from the car they had just ridden in and towards his front door.

"I think you'll find my little home to your liking." The man continued, eager to welcome his guest into his humble abode. And humble was most definitely the right word to describe the house; the furniture was all neat and tidy, but nothing in particular seemed overly expensive. The television was moderately sized, certainly good enough to watch the news and the occasional movie, but nothing remarkable. When the man offered his guest a drink he opened the fridge to reveal groceries typical of a bachelor his age, and when he opened up a bottle of wine and progressed things to the bedroom, it became clear that this room too, could be described as nice, or homely, but most of all; average. It was an average home, for a seemingly average man. Kira had a stable job where he worked as a salaryman, and the work he did brought in enough money for him to live fairly comfortably. He had never made any particular effort to move up in the ranks of his company though, simply being content with mediocrity. To explain a man like Kira in a brief summary was not a terribly difficult thing to do, in fact, it was quite possible to do so in only a single sentence: Yoshikage Kira just wanted a quiet life.

"What's that? If you whisper so softly I won't be able to hear you now will I?" Kira teased his companion, showing a rare smile. He leant down so she could whisper into his ear, readily listening to her desires.

"Oh, how dirty of you." He grinned to himself as he remarked, finding the woman's shy, but coquettish nature incredibly alluring. He had never cared about his looks, and hadn't ever made an attempt to improve himself in that regard. However, the naturally chiselled line of his jaw, the undyed blonde hue of his hair, and his nonchalant attitude were exactly what made women fawn over him, and his current guest was no exception.

"If that's what you want though then I hardly have a reason to refuse you." His fingers laced through her hand as he spoke, bringing it up to his mouth to kiss its soft surface. Even before he brought his lips to it, he could tell how much care she put into maintaining her hands. He could imagine her moisturising them every night after she got out of the shower, could picture her carefully cleaning, filing and painting her nails before she left for work in the morning. He didn't have particularly high standards for the women he would date, except for just one thing. He couldn't tolerate a woman with bad hands. Whether they be through lack of care, or if the woman herself had simply been born with aesthetically displeasing hands, it didn't matter to him. The only thing he cared about was a nice pair of hands, which was why despite not caring about his physical appearances, he took great care of his own. Even going so far as to measure the growth of his nails without fail before he cut them. This year had been a good year for Yoshikage Kira, his nails had grown more than 30cm so far, which was something he took as a sign of good luck. A sign that no matter what he did, fate would be on his side. It was because of this sign that he had been confident enough to seduce the woman in front of him, the woman whose hand he was now kissing.

"Do you like that, my sweetheart? You do have a lovely hand, I can't help but be drawn to it." He purred seductively as he moved on from simple pecks on the top of her hand. He opened his mouth and brought his tongue to the woman's wrist, slowly making his way over her palm, and to each one of her delicate fingers. His mouth encircled her pointer finger, covering it entirely with its wet insides before releasing the finer with a distinctive popping sound.

"You feel awfully cold though, are you ok, my darling?" Concern laced his words as he leant in to hear her response, but she assured him that she felt fine, freeing him of his worries and allowing them to continue sharing such an intimate moment together. Before long though, Kira could sense that the women wanted more, and so he gave it to her, letting her hand explore his body. Her soft fingers traced over his face, his chest, his arms, before finally coming to rest on his neck with a gentle grip.

"It's a nice feeling isn't it? You must've liked it when I wrapped my hands around your neck before if you're doing it to me now." He pondered; talking to her, but speaking partially for his own benefit, liking the sound of his own words.

"Doesn't it sound thrilling to you, my love? Latching onto someone in such a defenceless area of their body, knowing that if you wanted to, it would be oh so easy to erase them. Watching someone as the life slowly leaves their eyes, one hand on their neck; stealing their breath, and the other holding their arms behind their back, stopping them from struggling too much. They try to scream but the words never make it out, doesn't that just sound wonderful?" He lost himself in the thought of it all for a moment, his body shivering in exhilaration.

"I'm sorry, you don't want to hear about all that right now do you? I just get caught up in what I'm saying sometimes, you understand though, right? It happens to everyone at some point in their life. " As he apologised, he finally guided her hand away from his neck, giving it one last lick before forcing himself to stop.

"I shouldn't get ahead of myself should I? We've got a long weekend ahead of us, you and I, and I want to make sure you have a wonderful time. After all, I'll have to dispose of you in a few days, so let's have fun until then, Ok?" A devilish smile, no, not a smile, a smirk lined his face as he spoke. His words were harsh, but he said them in such a charming voice, stating his intentions without remorse for what he had done, or for what he was going to do. As he stood up, he pulled her hand along, guiding her back into the kitchen for a snack, but before they got there, her ring snagged on a hook from the wall where a painting might go if Kira had owned any.

"Oh what a silly girl you are, you'd better watch where you're going, I would hate for you to hurt yourself even more." He teased before helping her out, unhooking the ring and continuing to walk with her. The hook had opened a tiny wound on the side of her finger, but no blood ran from it. No blood ran through her at all, her heart had stopped beating earlier that day, abandoning its job of pumping oxygen and blood throughout her body. Her hand simply hung cold and limp in the grip of the serial killer, not moving, not bleeding, no longer capable of anything.


End file.
